Dragon Age Origins : This Is My Kingdom Come
by Happy-Red-Rabbit
Summary: 'You can complain till kingdom come, but it won't help.' Follow the seven Wardens grow during their battle against Teyrn Loghain and the Archdemon. A Childish Dalish elf, a Thief, an Apostate, along with the others all must unite Ferelden and save it from the rising darkness coming from the depths of the Deep Roads. Can they do it? Or will their Nightmares get them first?
1. A Team

Well trying out an 'all origins story'. I hope the characters are good enough to get attached to, sorry if they aren't. If they aren't then I'll go back and develop the characters more :) Please do try and give reviews, like some advice on what to improve on, character's, length of story, etc.

Warning: Bits of swearing, Adult themes and boyxboy (Gay couple in the story)

.:|:. 

Chapter 1

_**A Team**_

A snarl echoed into the air as another corpse dropped down next to the creature. The Genlock backed away, it's bow held in it's hands as it notched an arrow towards the dwarf who idly swung the giant sword in her hands, a smile lighting her features as she raised the blade at the Darkspawn.

"We're in a hurry you know." Jackqueline Aeducan stated lightly, glancing in the Genlock's direction as his aim narrowed towards the black haired dwarf.

Suddenly the small Darkspawn collapsed without releasing the arrow, a dagger halfway inside the creature's skull as a pair of feet landed on the creature's back, a chuckle sounding throughout the forest.

"Relax Princess, we won't be late." Tyavi Brosca smirked wickedly as he yanked out his dagger, twirling it in his palm.

"You said that last time and we were late." The brown eyed dwarf rolled her eyes, striding past the older dwarf who laughed again. "I've learned not to rely on your time keeping skills."

"Thanks darling. I'm glad to see you have such great faith in me." The long haired male sighed, following after the woman. 

* * *

"Azathal, you're taking too long." Deagor Cousland frowned, crossing his arms while the redhead giggled cheerfully, throwing up his arrows and catching them from his perch in the tree, his knees hooked around the branch as his hair hung down.

"Don't be a bore Deo! I'm just having a bit of fun!" The long, red headed elf beamed while Deagor raised an eyebrow up at the elf.

"You can have fun once we get back to camp. Alistair and Duncan are waiting for us."

"Myra got those stinky, old scrolls. So why should the boss care about when we appear?" The dark green eyed elf pouted, crossing his arms mockingly at the Noble standing in a few steps away.

"He does not want us to have to face the Darkspawn alone. Now come down from there." The black haired male ordered softly.

"I don't wanna." Azathal Mahariel stuck out his tongue, earning a bemused look from the human.

"Azathal. Don't be childish." Deagor called warningly.

"Nope. Not moving~" The redhead sang.

Suddenly the elf yelped as a firm shake ruffled the tree he was on, sending his legs over the branch, before he could hit the ground though a pair of arms caught him, making the redhead whine. The Dalish elf's eyes looked upwards at the dark blue eyes above him, the pair of blue orbs showing a slight hint of amusement while the elf wiggled, his legs kicking out but Deagor easily held him.

"You are a mean person." Azathal pouted at Deagor, crossing his arms again before yelping as he was dropped on to the grass.

"Considering I didn't let you fall face first into the ground I think I'm a rather charming person." The black haired male smiled gently, offering his hand which the archer took gladly, allowing himself to be pulled up.

Before Azathal could go and climb his tree again though Deagor grabbed his jacket's collar and began pulling him along. The redhead frowning again as he was dragged away.

* * *

"Sister, you've eaten enough." Serild Tabris frowned, his back leaning comfortably against the wall as his dull, green coloured eyes watched his twin munch away at the food.

"Blame Duncan." Belladonna Tabris slurped down her soup, wiping her mouth once she sat the bowl down and picked up the pork. "Ever since I became a Grey Warden I've been getting so hungry all of the time."

"You need to restrain yourself." Serild scowled.

"Ha! I'm a thief, we aren't exactly the types to do 'restraint'." The brunette scoffed, biting down on the pork and chewing it.

"Maybe you should learn then." The male twin frowned, glaring.

"Don't get angry brother." Belladonna smiled as she stood, throwing the fork back on to the plate as the rest of the pork was transferred into her mouth.

"I wouldn't if you weren't going to make us late." Serild replied, pushing himself away from the wall as he began to walk. "We need to go."

"Yeah but the plan doesn't start for another hour!"

"We need time to prepare remember?"

"Trust me, I know." Belladonna sighed in disappointment, following the other elf.

* * *

"You guys ready?" Myra Amell called to the pair of dwarves, earning a wink and a nod.

"You bet Ma~" Tyavi smirked while the Junior Warden scowled.

"I'm not your Mother." The white haired female grumbled, shaking her head.

"Myra." The mage felt a hand land on her shoulder causing her to glance back, Deagor and Azathal stood there, the elf currently having his arms wrapped around the Noble's shoulders as he whined. "We're ready."

"Doesn't sound like Azathal is." Jackqueline chuckled lightly.

"I wanna sleep~" The redhead pouted, burying his face into the human Warden's shoulder.

"You cannot Azathal, we shall be fighting the Darkspawn soon."

"Let me know when they get here." Azathal yawned, eyelids drooping so with a sigh Deagor brought out a herb from his belt and hovered it just below the Dalish elf's nose, earning a spluttering cough immediately as he awoke again.

"I won't have you endangering people's lives by falling asleep in battle." The black haired human frowned, pocketing the clothed item again while the redhead coughed heavily, his hands on his knees while Jackqueline rubbed his back, raising an eyebrow when he wheezed, eyes wide in surprise.

"What did you just give him?" Tyavi looked curious.

"Myra has been showing me what herbs and plants cause what effect on different creatures. Evalas helps to awaken elves and humans from the Fade." Deagor explained lightly, nodding thankfully at the white haired mage who rolled her eyes.

"Ah man! I knew we'd be the last ones here!" Belladonna's voice echoed around the group.

"It was your fault in the first place Belladonna." Serild glared, his staff materializing into his hand as the army set up.

"Sure, just blame it on me." The brunette spoke, her tone showed she didn't really care.

"Belladonna, Serild, Azathal, Deagor, Tyavi, Jackqueline. I would like to officially welcome you to the team." Duncan greeted them, Myra smirking next to him while Alistair beamed as the Darkspawn emerge from the forests.

"What he really means is, welcome to the war against the Darkspawn." The blue eyed mage smirked darkly. "I hope you don't all die horribly, painful deaths."

"Aw, that may have been the kindest thing anyone has said to me!" Azathal squeaked, hugging the mage who hissed in protest, shoving the elf off her who laughed happily.

Then a roar echoed throughout the battlefield, the chatter disappearing immediately.

The Darkspawn were charging.

**_The Battle for Ostagar had begun._**

* * *

"Myra have you got the connection up yet?!" Deagor shouted, ducking under a blade aiming for his neck before spinning around and smashing his shield against the Darkspawn's back.

"Yes now!" The mage replied, her hand moving away from her forehead.

_'They are certainly overwhelming.' _Jackqueline frowned.

'_Worried?' _Tyavi smirked through the mental conversation.

_'I have to admit. I am.' _The black haired dwarf murmured.

_'Don't worry Princess. I'll protect you.' _Tyavi chuckled, his back pressed against the other dwarf's own.

_'More like I'll have to protect you Duster.'_

_'Oh ho! You've wounded me! It's not like I've ever been called Duster before.' _

_'THIS ISN'T THE TIME!' _Myra screamed mentally, earning several winces.

_'Agreed. Save your flirting for later love birds.' _Azathal chuckled out, grabbing an arrow from a dead corpse and slicing a Hurlock's neck open before notching the arrow and firing it into a Genlock.

A shadow however now loomed over the redhead, him hearing his name being screamed in the mental conversation as he turned around, an Ogre was looming over him. Determined he notched another arrow and aimed it at the creature's head as he stepped back.

"Well, hello to you too big and ugly." The redhead greeted nervously.

Suddenly the whole battlefield went silent startling the fighters. King Calian's scream echoed while several Wardens winced as Deagor cried out in horror, some of the soldiers continued on. However then several Wardens watched as Duncan went down, Alistair's screams filling the sky as Myra wrapped her arms around his waist, stopping him from trying to reach Duncan who was slaughtered in the mass of Darkspawn. Jackqueline's hardened eyes glanced up at the hill to see Teyrn Loghain's soldiers leaving, making her curse.

_'We have been betrayed and abandoned!'_

_'No...' _Alistair sunk bonelessly in the mage's arms, his knees hitting the ground while Myra continued to stand, her hand on his shoulder as fire was wrapped around them, some Darkspawn trying eagerly to enter the wall of flames.

_'Has Ostagar been lost?!' _Azathal snarled, ducking under the Ogre's fist as he rolled across the grass.

_'...I believe so... Belladonna.' _Jackqueline called out, her face cold.

_'Got it. Retreating signal coming right up!' _Belladonna agreed, slicing a Genlock's stomach open as she spun around, dashing towards the Circle mages.

_'I'd light one up but I'm stuck at the moment! Alistair you need to get up!' _Myra snapped, gritting her teeth as a Hurlock smashed against the wall of flames with his giant axe, causing the woman to gasp and squeeze the Junior Warden's soldier. _'Alistair please!' _

_'Duncan... he's... no he has to be alive...'_

_**"ALISTAIR!"**_ Myra screamed as her flames were thrown back at the pair, sending them to the ground from the energy burst.

Before the Darkspawn could approach however a blast of energy knocked them back, Serild's hands glowing a dark purple as both were raised up higher, pushing the monsters further back.

"Alistair! Myra! We need to go!" Serild hissed.

_'Myra connect everyone you can to this conversation! Tell them all to retreat now! The King is dead!' _Deagor shouted as he ran through the battlefield, further in as he approached the Ogre, though the black haired male's eyes widened when he saw the monster's fist slam into Azathal's side, sending him crashing into a boulder.

The elf went limp, blood forming as his body collapsed on to the ground. More screams echoed through the field as the green flames lit the air.

**It was time to go. **

Deagor, instead of turning around and retreating, ran forward with a battle cry, attracting the Ogre's attention away from the fallen elf. Suddenly there was a presence beside him as Jackqueline's giant sword slammed into the giant creature's knee while Deagor's shield smashed off it's other knee.

_'Tyavi!' _Jackqueline barked out, watching a shadow jump on to the Ogre's back, a pair of daggers lodging into the creature's skull as Tyavi dived off, flames bursting from the daggers as they exploded, sending the three flying back.

"That... was awesome!" Tyavi groaned out, chuckling painfully as he clutched his burnt arm.

"It won't be soon! We have to run now!" Jackqueline hissed, leaping up as she watched the Darkspawn heading towards them.

Deagor was immediately by Azathal's side, gently swinging him over his shoulder as he began to follow the pair of dwarves.

_'Well, Azathal said he wanted to sleep.' _Tyavi sniggered, earning several groans.

_'That's fine but did he had to go to sleep now?' _Jackqueline asked playfully.

The green lights continued to flicker, soon dying out as screams and shouts started to fill the forests and bridges as the soldiers retreated, the Darkspawn following after them, gleefully waiting for their blood and corpses.

**_.:End of Chapter:._**


	2. When Do We Begin?

Chapter 2

_**When Do We Begin?**_

.:.

**The sound of screams filled the fields, explosions of green lights filling the sky as people ran. **

**He couldn't though.**

**He was trapped by the Ogre.**

**If he moved he'd be leading that creature straight to the injured and desperate.**

**He needed to end this fight now.**

_'Myra connect everyone you can to this conversation! Tell them all to retreat now! The King is dead!' _

**Then suddenly something whacked him, his body flying through the air until he slammed against the wall. He couldn't move. Everything was so heavy and painful.**

**Was this the end?**

_'I'm sorry Tamlen, it looks like I shall see you sooner than I expected.'_

A gasp sounded throughout the wooden hut as Azathal's eyes snapped open, a gasp escaped his lips as he darted up into a sitting position but suddenly a pair of hands gripped his shoulders and he was pushed down. The redhead moved his hand, reaching for his belt for his dagger but then frowned in confusion. His hand only touched skin, and then more skin, and oh-

"Um, where did my clothes go?" Azathal blinked up at the woman who pushed him back down.

"I removed them." The black haired woman informed the elf, glancing over his chest where a certain giant fist had landed.

"... What did you do to me?" The redhead asked casually.

"Don't be foolish!" The black haired woman snapped, getting at what the question meant, her golden eyes glaring down at the elf. "Why would I do such a thing?"

"How should I know? All I know is that I'm alone with a stranger and naked." Azathal stated simply, amused. "And I was unconscious for quite a while."

"If you look around you shall see that you aren't the only Warden here." The human scoffed.

Blinking the redhead glanced around the room, lying in a pallet Tyavi, burn marks covering his back as he lay on his stomach, his eyes closed as he tried to relax but the burn marks forced him to remain tense from the pain. Hearing their conversation Tyavi opened one eye and winked, grinning at the elf.

"Hey Red, how you feeling?"

"From the looks of things, better than you." Azathal replied while Tyavi chuckled, groaning in pain afterwards.

"Don't kid yourself Red, I'm the best looking one out of all the Wardens."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night Tyavi." The redhead smirked, but frowned when the three heard several muffled voices from outside.

"We were betrayed?!" Serild's voice cried, fear and confusion filling his voice. "Why?!"

"I don't know the guy brother, don't ask me."

"Perhaps he thinks the Blight is an army he thinks he can outmaneuver." An unfamiliar voice spoke in.

"Then he doesn't realise that the true threat is something he hasn't seen yet." Jackqueline's voice began to speak. "The Archdemon."

"Isn't he the brains behind this whole thing?" Belladonna's voice asked.

"Yes. It's an 'Old God' from the Tevinter Imperium that's been casted back into our world by your Maker when it invaded your Golden City." Jackqueline's voice explained.

"It's not really our Golden City. More like The Maker's home."

"It's not like there's a rule book kicking around in Orzammar Belladonna." The Princess replied casually.

Azathal sat up, earning an irritated glare from the woman who had been healing him and hoped out of the leg, ignoring the sharp pain racing across his chest and the glare aimed his way as a blanket was thrown at him, the elf easily tying it around his waist while the woman scowled, Tyavi laughing magically in his pallet.

"Naked elf standing proud in all his glory!" Tyavi grinned, his laughter echoing around the room before he hissed, the burn marks aching though he only laughed painfully, the black haired woman groaning, her hand placed on her forehead.

"Your clothes are over there." The golden eyed woman pointed sharply at the chest, the elf opening it, finding his undershirt and a pair of cotton trousers.

"Did you cook and eat my armor?" He grinned playfully, the woman scowling again.

"Your chest-piece was damaged by the Ogre. The rest was old and breaking apart in the first place."

"Point taken." The redhead chuckled, rubbing the back of his head, grinning childishly.

Suddenly the door opened, a familiar white haired mage walking in grimly though her face brightened slightly when she spotted Azathal.

"You're awake. Sure took your time." Myra stated, crossing her arms.

"Missed me?" The redhead grinned easily.

"I missed having an extra meat shield." The mage smirked as she walked pst the elf, stopping and turning slightly to face him. "Besides, the more Wardens we have the better."

"... Did I hear correctly? Your Teyrn abandoned us?" He asked, remembering the group's conversation outside, listening to her scoff.

"Yes. He abandoned us. Leaving us to our rather messy fates if a certain someone didn't interviene."

"Who?" The redhead asked as he began to pull up his trousers, the mage raising an eyebrow at him once he had his underwear on.

"In your language her name would be Asha'bellanar." She smiled, watching him choke in surprise, tripping over the trousers pulled half-way up his legs.

"Ow. Pain." He grunted, sitting up and rubbing his backside and his chest.

"You were punched by an Ogre. Must people would not survive a hit in the chest from a giant fist." Myra commented casually, earning a snort from the dwarf lying in his pallet.

"I'm super strong!" Azathal flashed a grin, tensing his arms from his position on the floor, safe to say that there wasn't much muscle there, making Tyavi laugh again while Myra rolled her eyes.

"Keep trying Azathal. You may get some muscles one day." The dwarf snorted again, relaxing against the pallet while the redhead whined playfully, jumping up and landing on his feet heavily.

"I've got invisible muscles! Duh!" Azathal acted insulted, storming out of the hut while the two women rolled their eyes, Tyavi chuckling away as the door shut behind the redhead.

"Azathal. You've finally gotten up huh?" Belladonna smirked, she was leaning against the bark of a tree just in front of the house.

"It's great to see you Azathal." Serild smiled.

"Yo~ Could you tell that burnt idiot to heal up already? I'm getting tired of waiting for him." Jackqueline chuckled lightly.

"Long time no see I guess?" Azathal raised an eyebrow, sitting on the wooden bark beside Alistair who didn't bother looking up, his gaze set tiredly on the lake. "So, who would care to tell me what we're doing now? I'm assuming by Myra's 'we need more Grey Wardens so she can use the rest of us as meat shields' that a lot of Wardens are missing?"

"A major lot are missing." Jackqueline frowned, crossing her arms. "Ostagar is overrun with the Darkspawn and corpses of many of our fighters. There is no way to go back and see who survived or not."

"We have to move forward." Deagor cut in smoothly, the elf spotting him standing tall in front of the fire. "We cannot forsaken those lost by allowing the Darkspawn to roam free. We have to stop the Archdemon. Alone. We cannot contact and bring any other Wardens into Fereldan in time to save our home."

"But we aren't alone." Belladonna smirked, remembering a certain mission Myra went on. "Our dear mage got us a bunch of little scrolls~"

"What are the scrolls?" Serild asked quietly, tilting his head.

"Treaties." Myra's voice interrupted their pondering as she stepped out the hut, a bag wound around her waist, a pouch resting on her behind. "We have treaties are for elves, mages and dwarves. They are supposed to help us during the Blight. Unless they've all gone as daft as Loghain has anyway."

"If they have then we can just torture them with Azathal's blabbing." Belladonna smirked, jerking her thumb to the Dalish elf who looked proud, standing up and bowing to the group.

"Ah, my specialty has at last been realised." He grinned charmingly.

"Don't worry, we realised it the first time you opened your mouth." The brunette teased, earning a mocked-horror expression.

"You figured out my best power so quickly?! Deo' she scares me!" He whined, facing the black haired male. "I think she's been following me!"

"Mhm, I've been following you _**every**_ night." Belladonna whispered, a large smirk was shown on her features.

"Creepy!" Azathal laughed.

"Off topic you know." Deagor sighed, gaining everyone's attention. "We have the Treaties to call upon. That gives us an army of Dwarves, Mages and Elves, assuming they would even work together. Is there anyone else we can call upon?"

"Good luck with my clan." Azathal chuckled. "Stubborn son of a bit-"

"The Arl of Redcliffe!" Alistair blurted out, startling the group.

"What?" Myra blinked, baffled.

"I know the Arl. He's a good man, well respected in the Landsmeet, and none of his men were at Ostagar. We can go to him. We can appeal to him for help!"

"What do you think Flemeth? Reasonable?" Myra raised an eyebrow at the elder woman standing quietly nearby.

"I maybe old child but elves, mages, dwarves and this Arl Eamon, it does sound like you are forming an army to me.

" Good. An army is perfect." The white haired mage smirked.

"So." Belladonna smirked, approaching the centre of the group. "When do we begin?"

_**.:End of Chapter:.**_


	3. Partners In Crime

Hey :D Thanks ChelseaLouise07 for that review on my first chapter! I'm glad you liked it :) I hope more people will continue reviewing, I'd like to know what has gone wrong with my chapters or what has gone well. Or something that should be continued on for later chapters or even some future advice :) Please and thank you :D Now on to the third chapter :)

Chapter 3

_**Partners In Crime**_

.:.

"I cannot believe I was forced to go with you."

"Sorry Morrigan." Belladonna smiled pleasantly at the black haired woman, Morrigan's golden eyes narrowing on the elf. "Mothers tend to be difficult to disobey." The elf said easily, earning a scoff from the human.

"I wouldn't be traveling with you if I didn't feel it was necessary. Don't think I'm doing this because I cannot think for myself."

"Hm, you took my words and turned them around." Belladonna smirked as they walked on through Lothering. "I never said anything about your Mother thinking for you. Even though she is a powerful being."

"A 'powerful being'?" Morrigan raised an eyebrow.

"I wouldn't exactly call your Mother a human... there's something about her..." The brunette murmured, curious.

"Ah, she used to be human but she is not anymore. "

"She's an abomination." Serild's voice piped up, startling the pair.

"Correct." Morrigan nodded though she raised an eyebrow when she saw Tyavi running past her, a golden vase held in his arms while Jackqueline chased after him, ranting at him along the way.

"Even with a burnt back Tyavi's still trying to test Jackqueline's patience." Belladonna blinked, watching the pair.

"I think he only wanted the vase this time..." Serild mumbled, watching as well until the pair of dwarves disappeared around the corner.

Belladonna spotted some benches in a small park so she moved towards them, sitting down happily on them as she smiled, rubbing the soles of her feet.

"It's nice to get off those! Anyone else feel like we've been walking forever?" The brunette hummed out the question, tilting her head up at her companions.

"Sister at least you have the proper traveling clothes on. My shoes are beginning to tear apart." Serild frowned, crossing his arms.

"True, we certainly will need more equipment when we get to Denerim." Morrigan murmured out, her golden eyes watching some guards wearing a familiar symbol on their chest. "If we even make it that far." She frowned, her hand inching for her staff.

"Wait." Serild ordered softly, gently grasping her hand, stopping her from getting her staff. "I think they aren't coming after us."

"Yeah, more like their running scared." Belladonna blinked, raising an eyebrow. "Now I wonder who did that?" She smirked.

* * *

"I can't believe you almost got us killed."

Alistair looked up across from himself to see Myra scowling at him, her arms crossed and her left leg lifted up on top of the other. He felt confused, tired and miserable so with a sigh he asked her what was wrong.

"What's wrong?!" The mage growled. "Well for one I like being alive but because you moped like you are now during a battle you nearly got the both of us killed. I protected yo-"

"You stopped me from saving Duncan!" Alistair snapped, his fists clenching.

"I stopped you from getting yourself killed for a man who was already doomed!" The white haired mage hissed, not even batting an eye when the male Junior Warden's fist punched the table.

"That was Duncan! Duncan was our leader! Our Commander! And you didn't save him! You didn't let me save him!"

"No I didn't." Myra frowned, eyes narrowing sharply at the ex-Templar. "And if you stopped acting like a child you would see what I did was best. I protected you when I could have easily escaped and all I get is some damn whining." The mage stood, picking up her mug. "Well next time I'll just watch you run off like an idiot. If you survive then maybe it will teach you a lesson."

Myra stormed off, her hand clenching around the mug as she fought against the urge to shout.

_'This was too frustrating. How idiotic is that fool of a man? If he had gone after Duncan he would have died! ...It doesn't matter, the other's don't need our arguments to interfere with _the _mission.' _Then she frowned, her thoughts coming to a conclusion. _'...We have to save a doomed country. ...Yey... I just love this plan...' _She thought sarcastically.

Just as the blue eyed female was finished with her thoughts she felt herself slam into something, stumbling back with her now empty mug she began to curse but froze, seeing the armoured plating with a familiar crest on it.

_**The Heraldy of Gwaren.**_

_**Teyrn Loghain's land.**_

_**Damn.**_

A pair of hands immediately seized her wrists causing her to frown angrily, her fists clenching in the knight's grip as the mug fell to the ground, it's contents spilling over the wooden floor.

"It seems we were lied to." The man growled, squeezing his hands making her wince at her wrists were slightly crushed in his grip.

"I don't know what you want but you better let me go-" Myra tried to warn them, the flames inside her hovering in her hands, rushing throughout her bloodstream, not burning, only ready to strike out if anything went completely wrong.

"You are a Grey Warden! The Wardens betrayed King Calian and killed him!" The dark haired man announced to the tavern her and Alistair sat in, the ex-Templar paling as he stood up, a flash of anger entering his eyes as he stormed over, his hand clamping on the Commander's wrist, his teeth bared in fury.

"Let her go." Alistair growled, a threatening look entering his eyes.

"Yes. Do let me go." Myra repeated, raising an eyebrow in surprise at Alistair.

_'He hasn't said anything about the Wardens betraying Calian being a lie... Why not? Why only focus on me?' _She frowned at her thoughts.

Now she was just confused.

"We have been looking for a woman with short, white hair and blue eyes. Well here she is." Loghain's soldier stated coldly, tugging Myra closer who grunted slightly, the pressure on her wrists increasing.

"Oh? She's got white hair?" Another voice chuckled from behind the group of guardsmen. "I thought it was just a very light blonde."

"He's another one!" The Lieutenant pointed at the Dalish elf as he turned around, spotting the markings covering his face and the long red hair.

"Another white haired and blue eyed woman? Heh, I never knew." The redhead grinned sharply, raising his hands up, one hand holding a glass bottle. "And here I thought that I always had red hair."

"_Azathal_." A voice called warningly from the chair at the corner of the tavern.

"Don't be a bore Deo'." The redhead whined. "I'm just stating facts~"

"You and this witch are under arrest!" The guard tugged Myra even closer, earning a hiss of protest.

"You want to see a witch?" Myra smirked darkly, flames licking up her arms startling the man who let go, flames snapping at his fingertips.

"_**A mage! Cut off her hands!**_"

"Oh no you don't!" Azathal cackled, slamming the glass bottle over the Commander's head who dropped to the ground, his eyes rolling into the back of his head.

Suddenly though a pair of arms wrapped around his own, pinning them to his sides, startling the elf who struggled, though he spotted Alistair rushing towards him. The redhead ducked his head down, Alistair punching the guard restraining him in the face before grabbing his hair and slamming him off the table. Myra slammed her boot into the Commander's back, smirking brightly as the elf and human Wardens quickly took care of the guards.

"Give up?" Myra asked, a wicked smirk lighting her features.

"Please do." Azathal smiled, sitting down on the Commander's back, the mage removing her foot. "I may not want you dead, but I think my friend does~"

"I-I We surrender!"

"Excellent~" The redhead beamed, before holding a knife under his throat. "And what do you save to our _**light blonde **_haired friend?"

"Wh-What?"

"No silly." Azathal pouted. "You say sorry. Not 'Wh-What'?"

"I-I'm sorry! Please don't kill me!"

"Good boy!" The Dalish elf mocked, patting his captive's head while Myra rolled her eyes.

"If I don't get to kill him then just let him leave already." Myra glared, crossing her arms.

"Righto!" The elf nodded, rolling off the man's back who took off running, his fellow guards also taking off for the hills.

"We should leave." Deagor approached the group, watching the tavern's people glare at Myra who sighed, pulling up her hood to hide her features as whispers filled the tavern.

_"Murderers."_

_"That woman looks odd."_

_"She's a mage. Of course she does."_

_"Is she an apostate?"_

_"Someone get a Templar!"_

"Yes. We should go." The mage frowned, marching out the doorway, the three following, Alistair and Deagor glancing worriedly at each other.

* * *

"TYAVI PUT DOWN THAT VASE YOU THIEF!" Jackqueline screamed at the laughing dwarf who ran from her.

"You've got to catch me first Princess!" He jumped up on to the bridge, winking and with a wave disappeared.

The female dwarf was startled when she couldn't find the thug as she ran up on to the bridge, all there was, strangely enough, a goat. Twitching Jackqueline stood still, eyes narrowed on the goat that was happily chewing on some grass, looking up it 'meehed' at her, making her sigh.

"...Damn thug..." The black haired female frowned, irritated. "TYAVI GET YOUR BUTT OVER HER-"

With a squeak she was yanked back behind the boxes she had passed, and checked over, before. A hand clamped over her mouth startling her and so with a growl she stomped her foot down, feeling something squish beneath her while the voice behind her hissed. The arm that was around her waist squeezed tightly against her stomach causing her to give a muffled gasp.

"Stop squirming." Tyavi's voice hissed into her ear.

"Tyavi?" The dwarf muffled out his name, earning a nod.

"Yep." He replied quietly, uncovering her mouth as he glanced around the corner.

"What's wrong?" The female asked.

"Darkspawn." Tyavi grunted, reaching into one of his pouches and smirking wickedly as he drew out three explosive phials.

"You burnt yourself the last time you did that! What makes you think you should do that again?!" Jackqueline snapped quietly at the brown haired male who chuckled.

"Because I want to." Tyavi smirked, throwing the phials out.

Once the smashing of the three phials were heard the pair curled up, clutching their ears as the explosions went off, Jackqueline was the first to stand, gasping as the Hurlock mage's lightning was about to hit them. The dwarf tackled the long haired dwarf, throwing the pair away from the electricity field.

"We maybe immune to magic but I still don't want to get burned like you have." The brown eyed dwarf murmured, eyes narrowing while the dwarf underneath her chuckled.

"But there's nothing like a good old roasting Princess."

"Look now's not the time for thi-"

The pair blinked when an arrow entered the Darkspawn's skull, the corpse immediately collapsing to the ground as the dwarves stood up, watching as a redheaded woman walked over slowly from behind the dead creatures. A smile danced on her lips as she approached, her blue eyes gleaming.

"I am sorry for not announcing my presence sooner." The woman smiled gently. "You are both Grey Wardens are you not?"

Dumbly the pair nodded, still startled at the woman's sudden appearance.

"Good. Then I would like to come with on!"

"Uhh, come with us where exactly?" Tyavi raised an eyebrow, confused.

"I would like to accompany you as you save the world from the Blight." The redhead continued smiling sweetly, her friendly demeanour surprising them.

"And why exactly do you want to help us?" Jackqueline asked slowly.

"Because The Maker told me to." Leliana smiled sweetly.

* * *

"What the hell are you supposed to be?" Azathal blinked at the giant in the cage who looked bemused by the question.

"How many times do I need to tell you to go away?" The giant creature frowned, crossing his arms as he leaned against the back of the cage.

"But you look so cool!" The redhead cried, grinning largely.

"You thought those bears looked cool and they were trying to eat you." Myra pointed out, crossing her arms.

"It was awesome!" The elf laughed.

"Azathal he's a Qunari." Deagor frowned. "A proud and fierce race."

"Why are you in a cage?" The Dalish elf frowned. "Can you be proud while being in a cage? Or is it just some weird fetish?"

"What?" Alistair blinked, startled as he stared at the curious elf.

"Your Chantry has put me here."

"I don't believe in the Chantry." The redhead tilted his head. "Alistair and Deagor do though. But they are just silly~"

"Hey!" Alistair protested while the black haired Warden shot the elf a bemused look.

"I killed a family, now leave me alone." Sten grumbled.

"So you were left here to be killed by the Darkspawn? Ouch." Alistair winced.

"Gruesome way to go." The redhead frowned, a gleam though entered his eyes, the blonde and black haired humans frowning when they saw it. "I know!" Azathal grinned widely. "How about you come with us! Then you shall find your atonement!"

"EH?!" Alistair cried while Deagor just sighed, shaking his head wearily.

"What exactly would I be doing?" The Qunari asked, slightly amused.

"Protecting a nation from a Blight." Azathal beamed proudly.

"You are Grey Wardens then?"

"Yes!" The elf grinned.

"Guess not every Legend is true then." The caged Qunari stated blankly, the redhead's gleam disappearing instantly.

"Anyone ever tell you that you are mean?" Azathal pouted, crossing his arms.

"I shall go with you then. In traveling with you I shall seek my atonement." The giant ignored the elf, glancing towards Deagor, their eyes meeting at they stared each other down.

"So we're taking a murderous Qunari with us?" Alistair whined, turning to face Deagor who raised an eyebrow at his fellow human. "Can't you stop Azathal? Pleeaase?"

"Hm, another meat shield..." Myra pondered, alarming the other Junior, now Senior, Warden.

"Sorry Alistair." Deagor interrupted, placing his hand on the blonde haired man's shoulder. "I'm afraid Azathal has already released our Qunari friend."

"YOU WERE MEANT TO ASK FOR A KEY!" Alistair screamed at the elf who yelped, cowering away from the ranting human. "NOW WE'LL BE CHASED OUT OF THE VILLAGE FOR FREEING HIM WITHOUT PERMISSON!"

"Woops~" Azathal grinning sheepishly.

"WOOPS?! JUST WOOPS?!"

Myra shook her haid, sighing as she walked away from the group, Deagor following calmly behind.

"Maybe if we ignore them they'll go away." The mage Warden frowned as Deagor caught up with her.

"That only happens with nightmares Myra." Deagor smiled lightly.

"Good. Then it should work on them." The white haired woman smirked, the male chuckling in amusement as he followed her.

**_.:End of Chapter:._**


	4. On The Road To Denerim

Chapter 4

_**On The Road To Denerim**_

.:.

"How the heck does this thing even work?!" Tyavi's muffled voice from under the large layer of fabric that collapsed on him, Leliana giggling as she walked over to assist the dwarf.

"It's a tent Tyavi." She smiled, helping the rogue out of his prison.

"I never knew." He replied sarcastically, earning another giggle though the pair blinked when they heard a growl and then shouting.

Myra was shouting at her tent.

_What had the Grey Wardens been reduced to?_

Alistair walked over wearily, his hands up as he listened to Myra rant about her tent, trying to calm her down though she only turned and glared darkly at him. The pair watched as he tried to sooth her anger but he quickly retreated, noticing that she was only getting worse.

"Mummy Warden and Daddy Warden are fighting." Tyavi smirked, amused though he earned a surprised look from the redhead.

"Mummy and Daddy?" She blinked, tilting her head.

"They're the Juni-" He paused momentarily before continuing. "Well now it's more like Senior Wardens. The rest of us are now Juniors."

"Wait, how long have you all been with the Wardens?"

"I think Alistair and Myra took their Joining together... I think that was six months ago?" Tyavi ponder then shrugged. "I was the next to arrive with Ser Jory and Tomas. They both died though. Um, then I think it was Deagor, Jackqueline and Azathal, with some other guy I think, that was about maybe the start of last month? The twins began just a few days ago with a thief named Daveth." He the frowned. "Too bad that sod didn't make it. He was funny."

"So Alistair and Myra are now the oldest members of the Order in Ferelden?" Leliana frowned as she positioned the last pole, now trying to correctly position the fabric. "Aren't they a bit young?"

"Aren't we all?" Tyavi replied, chuckling as the other tent collapsed on Jackqueline who let out a rather girly squeak.

Sten quickly swore under his breath and came over to assist the dwarven Princess.

"Finished!" The blue eyed female smiled brightly, stepping back to examine her work.

"Thanks. I was never going to get that thing to stay up." Tyavi chuckled, now hearing both Qunari and Princess cuss, causing the pair of rogues to turn around and watch.

"They don't seem to be having much luck." A sudden voice appeared from beside them.

"Holy Nug Shit!" Tyavi jumped, Leliana squeaking in surprise. "When did you get here?"

"Not too long ago." Azathal grinned.

"You finished setting up your tent Azathal?" Leliana tilted her head.

"What tent? I'm sleeping in the tree." He chuckled, heading over to the centre of their camp.

"Weird elf..." Tyavi grumbled, watching the younger Warden walk away.

* * *

Deagor was sitting idly on some of the boulders, Belladonna sitting beside him as she drank out of the ale bottle, the human drinking out another. Alistair gingerly sniffed at his before taking a swig of it, spitting it back out earning a chuckle from Belladonna.

"We definitely have quite a lot of work cut out for us." The elf smiled as she leaned over Deagor's shoulder, looking at his note books and maps that sat on the table he had set up.

"Jackqueline and I agreed that we should go to Denerim first. We need more supplies since our basic equipment is already deteriorating." Deagor frowned, tracing his finger along the map as he continued to scribble notes in his book.

"Or we could just go with the flow." Belladonna smirked, eyes narrowing playfully at the book.

"We would get ourselves killed." The black haired male stated, ignoring Alistair's choking from behind Belladonna.

_"This stuff is disgusting! Urgh! Who willingly drinks it?!"_

"Or we might end up getting some luck on our side. We could sure use it." Belladonna smiled.

"Trust us. The more we plan things through the better we will get things done." Deagor replied calmly. "After Denerim we're heading back to the Brecllian Forest to see if we can find the Dalish

"Shouldn't we split up into teams?" The brunette asked, curious.

"That will weaken our forces. We have the Darkspawn and most of the world after our heads. Many people believe that we betrayed and killed King Calian during the battle for Ostagar."

"Won't we be more noticeable if we all hang around each other? It's kind of a big group."

"We'll just have to take our chances." Deagor replied tiredly. "Not everything is going to go perfectly."

"Most things ever do." The brunette smiled thinly.

"Well then." Deagor lifted his bottle, holding it to Belladonna and the whining Alistair. "To taking our chances."

"To taking our chances!" Belladonna grinned, joining in with the toast, Alistair tapping his bottle against his also but then wearily looked down at his drink.

* * *

"So, who is the leader of our merry band?" Azathal asked, looking down from his position on the tree at Jackqueline who finally managed to set her tent up.

"Not sure... everyone seems to kind of have their own thing going on." Jackqueline muttered, pondering.

"I think it's between you and Deagor. You both seem to have the plans."

"I have the plans but I don't have the qualities to round us all up and get us to work together. Besides, I don't know my way around the surface world. Your traditions and histories confuse me."

"Sounds reasonable." Azathal nodded before grinning. "Hey, think I could be leader?"

"I hope not." Jackqueline smirked, listening to the redhead whine. "You're a decent tracker and are a skilled opponent but you are also very childish. Being a leader means you've to be responsible, you have to let go of many of your desires to get the job done."

"...Yeah I couldn't be a leader... I like sleeping too much."

"You're desire is sleeping?" Jackqueline tilted her head, sitting her body in the doorway of her tent, her legs hanging out.

"Sure! I love it!"

"Then where is your tent?"

"This tree is my tent~" He beamed, hugging the bark, his head rubbing against it fondly.

"...Are all elves like this or is it just him?" The black haired female asked quietly, crawling inside her tent to settle her bag and bed down.

* * *

Myra stood quietly at the edge of the camp, her arms crossed as she stared into the sky, though she raised an eyebrow when she heard a small echo as a golden glow flashed from behind her.

"Keeping to yourself?"

Myra turned around, smirking lightly as she looked over Morrigan, her arms still comfortably crossed over.

"I could say the same for you Morrigan."

"I haven't been avoiding anyone." The black haired woman replied easily, walking over slowly.

"No you don't avoid people. You're the type to stand up for herself but you're also the type to sit back and watch." Myra noted, earning a smirk.

"What are you getting at?"

"That there is reason that you are here. Not just because your Mother wants to help us defeat the Archdemon."

"And if there was? What would you do?" Morrigan purred, curious as her golden eyes met blue eyes.

"I would watch. I'm curious to see what you and your dearest Mother are up to. You both are interesting people when you want to be." The Warden replied calmly, walking past the Apostate. "However if I feel it's going to get me killed, then I can't say I'm going to be very pleased."

"I will say at the very least that it won't get you killed." Morrigan replied casually, watching the Warden walk past.

"Good. Then have fun." The white haired female smirked, walking back towards the inner part of the camp.

* * *

"So, back to Denerim..." Serild mumbled softly, rubbing his hands together above the fire.

"Yeah." Belladonna nodded, sitting on the log that was pushed a little further away from the fire, the female now lying on it.

"Do you think Father is okay? And Shianni? And Soris?" The older twin asked fearfully, turning to glance back at his sister.

"The old man will be fine." The other brunette replied calmly, relaxing as she glanced over at the short haired elf. "He's smart and Soris and Shianni will look after him. They promised us remember?"

"But what happens if something happened! I murdered him remember?! What happens if they attacked our home?! What happens if it's gone when we get there?!" Serild cried desperately, whimpering at the thought of an ash covered street, the Vhenadahl covered in flames.

"Our family will be right there the next time we see them Serild." Belladonna snapped as she sat up, looking down and then clenching her fist, a golden coin held firmly in her hand, the chain slipping through her fingers. "If not I will make sure whoever misplaced them gets whats coming to them."

"It was my faul-" The male elf began to whimper but his sister interrupted him.

"The only one at fault was that bastard Vaughan!" The rogue hissed quietly, wrapping her arms around her knees as she pulled them closer. "I won't allow you to blame yourself because of one selfish man's desires. So don't wallow in it _Spirit of Faith_."

"Belladonna-"

"Get to bed Serild..." Belladonna murmured, looking away from her brother. "I'm first watch tonight, so go and rest your eyes. You of all people need to visit the Fade often."

"Right..." He nodded reluctantly, slowly walking towards his tent, his eyes refusing to leave his sister's tense body until he entered the tent and closed it.

"We have a long day tomorrow." She frowned, looking up at the sky as a raindrop landed on her cheek. "A _very_ long day if we wish to make it to Denerim soon."

**_.:End of Chapter:._**


	5. The Laughing Assassin

Chapter 5

_**The Laughing Assassin**_

Joe ignored the Crimson Oars shouts and cheers from next door while some of the waitresses frowned distastefully. Too used to serving nobles. Usually quite people they tend to be unless you got on their bad side. However the mercenaries and Knights were usually another story.

Suddenly a thud at his table drew his attention making him glance up from drying one of the mugs, a familiar face smirking up at him as the woman before him leaning casually against his bar table.

"Hey old man. How about a room for an old friend?"

"You brat. I thought you were chucked out of here." Joe chuckled at the elf who smiled sweetly.

"I'm disappointed! You almost sound like you don't want to see me!" Belladonna laughed, opening up the fist that laid comfortably on his bar, showing several gold coins. "Mind doing me a favour?"

"Depends." Joe replied, crossing his arms with a frown. "You tend to get into trouble. A _lot_ of trouble."

"Me? You must be thinking of the wrong person." The brunette chuckled lightly. "I'm a good, honest person."

"Ha. Funny." Joe rolled his eyes, placing the mug down. "What do you want this time?"

"How do you feel about letting a few friends stay in your tavern for a while? I'll pay."

"And how many friends are you talking about?"

"About eleven people. You do have enough room though." She smirked, enjoying his groaning.

"Five in one room and the rest in the other." Joe sighed, earning a smile.

"Thanks Joe." Belladonna dropping the soverigns on the table as she turned around, walking off.

_**He really needed to be more strict with his friends.**_

* * *

Belladonna pulled up her hood as she strode past the stalls, towards the next alleyway beside the Gnawed Noble tavern , once entering she spotted three figures, one giant one that towered above the rest, another slightly built form and one that was smaller and skinnier than the other two. Lazily she stretched out her arms as she arrived in front of the three, jumping up to sit on the wooden crates with a certain redhead.

"We've got one room. Five in one and the other another one. That's all Joe was willing to give me."

"It's better than nothing." Deagor nodded though glanced at Azathal who pouted.

"I'm sleeping on the roof, not inside!"

"Azathal you have to come inside some time. It's getting colder every night." Belladonna informed him.

"Let him stay outdoors if he wishes. We have more important things to discuss." Sten interuptted the three Wardens. "Why are we here? We should be fighting Darkspawn."

"Think about it." Belladonna smiled thinly. "We don't have enough equipment to last us too long. We need to sort all that out and also buy lasting equipment. Obviously we'll get more as we go but since Denerim is the easiest place to grab stuff it's better for us."

"Fine. Let's hurry up and get going." Sten growled, about to head off but Deagor placed his arm out.

"Sten you attract too much attention. You'd be the only Qunari in the streets." The black haired male stated. "We must get you to the tavern without too many people noticing."

"We could say he is a giant dwarf but I don't think that would work too well." Belladonna chuckled softly.

"This is foolish. We shall be here until dark to figure this out." Sten frowned, his purple eyes narrowed.

"I think we'll need to wait until dark to take you out of this alley anyway. At least we can excuse people of drinking when they see you." Azathal grinned.

* * *

Jackqueline frowned down at the black tinted water, droplets of waters dripping off her ginger hair and into the darkening water. Slowly she reached her hands up and lightly clutched the strands of hair, closing her eyes as she relaxed.

'The Ancestors has put me on this path... Trian couldn't have died for nothing..._ I just cannot accept that_...' The female thought to herself, frowning further but then jumped.

"_**Hurry up! **_The rest of us desire to be clean to dwarf!" Morrigan's voice called out sharply.

"Be out in a second!" Jackqueline replied, hoping out though she gripped the edge of the bath as she reached for a towel, wrapping it around herself, though it covered her entire body since it was a human's towel, her hair easily being covered up.

The dwarf opened the bathroom door, though she was dragged out before she could speak, the door immediately closing behind her. With a sigh she walked over to the women's bedroom and entered, finding Belladonna rummaging through her bag. Meanwhile Leliana was changing into a nightgown, humming a soothing tone. Myra sat on her bed in the corner of the room, her eyes scanning the spell book on her lap.

"You know." Leliana giggled as she jumped up on to her bed, resting on her knees once she finished putting on her clothes. "This is so a chance for us to bond! A girl's slumber party!"

"What?" Myra blinked, confused while Jackqueline raised an eyebrow.

"A 'slumber party'?" The dwarf frowned as she reached her bag, looking for her shorts and t-shirt.

"It's fun! We do our hair, give each other make overs, tell scary stories! Sing! Dance! Share secrets like crushes and lovers, pillow fights and truth or dare! There's so many things to do!" Leliana exclaimed, she looked excited and eager so Jackqueline sighed.

"...Shall we give this a try then?"

"Really?!" The redhead gleamed, practically jumping up and down from joy. "I bought some make-up at the shops today! We could try it on each other! It'll be so fun!"

"Joy." Myra murmured sarcastically, rolling her eyes and turning back to the book.

"Sure, we'll all join in." Belladonna smiled, sitting beside Leliana who grabbed out a bag from underneath her own bed.

* * *

"Hm, there's a bed missing." Azathal commented lightly.

"At least you can grasp the obvious." Sten snorted.

"I know. Isn't it a useful skill?" The redhead asked brightly.

"Warden. Perhaps your counting skills aren't fully developed yet?" The Qunari turned to Deagor who sat on a chair.

"Yeah Deo'! We're missing a bed." The redhead pouted.

"Belladonna said she said elven. Besides, I already asked the bartender and he says there are no other beds available until tomorrow. We just have to put up with these accommodations for now."

"Well. I can go back to the roof now~" The Dalish elf sang, heading towards the window.

"Red it's a storm out there." Tyavi commented, watching the lightning with weariness.

"So?" The elf tilted his head, before he could get to the window however a hand grabbed the collar of his shirt.

"Stay here for tonight Azathal." Deagor ordered calmly.

"But Deo'-" The redhead tried but choked as he was pulled further into the room, soon being pushed on to the bed furthest from the window.

"I'm not risking you getting yourself ill from sleeping out in the middle of a storm. We have enough problems as it is." The black haired male commented, dumping his bags next to Azathal's bed. "I'll sleep on the chair."

"Geez, how about I sleep on the chair? You're the leader here." The redhead replied, though squeaked when the leader of the Grey Wardens glared at him.

"Or you and the boss could share a bed." Tyavi smirked at the pair.

"Eh?" Azathal blinked, flushing in embarrassment. "No way!"

"It would be one way to get you to stay inside~" The dwarf continued, ignoring the elf's angry ranting.

"Just share the bed already so we can go to sleep!" Sten snapped, glancing over to see Serild already changed and under the covers of his own bed.

"Yeah, Serild's got the right idea." Tyavi chuckled.

"We need to get up early tomorrow remember?" The elf glared at the warriors and rogues. "I for one want to be able to stay awake while working. So do me a favour and shut up."

"Angry Serild is up." The dwarf murmured, grinning as he headed to his bed, flopping over on to the sheets.

"Urgh, are you guys still up?" Alistair groaned, sitting up from his cocoon of blankets and rubbing his eyes. "What time is it?"

"Late." Sten grumbled as he settled on to the last bed.

"I'm going back to sleep then." The blonde sighed sleepily, burying his head into the pillow.

"Fine, Azathal we have the largest bed anyway so it is suitable." Deagor stated calmly, turning to the elf.

Soon the lights were turned out in the guy's bedroom, Deagor slipping under the blankets and turning over, his back pressed against Azathal's. The elf's back was tense though so the black haired male sighed quietly, settling down quickly and making sure not to move too much afterwards.

* * *

"...And then, when the children all thought they were safe. Suddenly a hand grabs their shoulders! Blood dripping from the fingertips as it turned them around, only to allow them to see the view of the old witch!" Leliana cried.

Belladonna was comfortably on the chair, her eyes alert as she listened to the story, meanwhile Jackqueline had fallen asleep on her bed, the towel still covering her head while she laid on her back, Myra however continued to glance over her book, though her ears were drawn to Leliana's story. Morrigan had along since left, finding the stories and make-up pointless.

"Suddenly all the young boy could hear were the screams of his sister-" Leliana screamed, making Myra jump in her chair while Belladonna tensed.

Then the candles flickered out.

"Okay... very funny Myra. You can turn the candles back on." Belladonna scoffed out, crossing her arms.

"...It wasn't me..."

The girls screamed when the lightning went off, showing a figure in the window, Jackqueline yelped when a burst of magic threw her into the air, though luckily she landed on her bed as the glass flew everywhere. The figure bursting threw the window.

"Belladonna!" Leliana gaped before frowning and rolling over to her bow and arrows, collecting them immediately while the door to their room was kicked in.

"What's wrong?!" Deagor shouted, alarmed though spotted the man who had locked blades with Belladonna.

The brown haired female was leaning heavily on one knee, her daggers locked against a long sword and another dagger as she began to push up, smirking widely at the blonde assassin above her.

"Sister!" Serild cried as he ran in.

"Myra did you just throw me away?!" Jackqueline yelped out as she reached for her giant sword.

"Didn't mean it!" Myra snapped, trying to calm her mana again after being startled.

_She had not been __**scared**_.

No way.

Belladonna frowned though, hearing a scream from downstairs making her eyes widen as she glanced back at Deagor.

"Get downstairs! Joe's in trouble!" The brunette cried, alarmed.

"What about you?!" Serild frowned, concern written across his face.

"I'll be fine! Go!" Belladonna snapped as she ducked, kicking out her leg to the fighter's privates though the tanned elf laughed as he jumped away.

"Right!" Azathal nodded, rushing out the door, Deagor following behind.

Myra dashed after them along with Jackqueline and Alistair, the three leaving Leliana, Belladonna and Serild behind to deal with the laughing assassin.

* * *

"Someone must have known we would have been here!" Morrigan barked out as she ducked, avoiding a sword slicing through her neck while Tyavi stabbed the attacker in the back, throwing a set of small axes across the room.

"Yeah but who? We just got here today!" The dwarf replied, twirling a dagger in his hand.

"That is probably more than enough time for a group of trained assassins to find us!" A voice shouted out as an arrow lodged itself into another archer's neck.

"_Archer!_" A brown haired man pointed at the redheaded elf who stood proudly on the banister as two assassins began to form behind him.

Before they could reach Azathal though they gasped as flames formed around them, nipping at their bodies. Myra sighed, looking up at the assassins with a blank look.

"I would like to try and sleep peacefully for at least one night this week. I nearly achieved that goal but you little pests got in the way." The mage murmured, flexing her fingers.

Two flaming, screaming bodies were thrown off the second floor and on to a couple more assassins trying to corner Morrigan. Morrigan had turned into a rat and began to scurry around the room to find a better position while Deagor and Alistair charged down the stairs.

"Alistair! Stop that mage!" Deagor nodded at the blonde woman who smiled wickedly at Joe, the man forced to hide behind the bar as electricity began to fly around him.

"Right!" The blonde nodded, releasing a wave of energy at the woman who gasped, horrified as her body grew rigid.

"Joe was it?" Azathal asked, landing on the bar table after jumping off the banister, earning a cry of fear from the bartender.

"Yes!" He breathed a sigh of relief, noting it was one of Belladonna's friends.

_He really needed to talk to new people. Preferably one that wasn't accompanied by Grey Wardens._

"You may want to get out of here for a may get messy." Azathal smiled softly.

"...Will do..." He agreed, slowly backing away while the elf looked around the tavern floor.

The pair froze though when they heard a crash, watching as Serild landed on a table, breaking through it with a pained cry. An enraged shout sounded out momentarily later as a blonde haired and brunette elf raced downstairs, their swords slamming against each other, faster and faster and faster with each step they took. Rage was alight in Belladonna's eyes as she seethed but continued to keep up with the smirking assassin who then ducked behind a table, leading the woman to slice her sword into it, cutting it in half. Meanwhile Jackqueline yelped, ducking as a sword swung above her, taking the tower that had some of her hair in it with it.

"Since when did you have ginger hair?!" Tyavi shouted, startled when he spotted Jackqueline.

"Since I was born! I've been using a dye this whole time!" The brown eyed female snapped, watching as Tyavi pounced on the man who tried to attack her, immediately slitting his throat.

Then laughing filled the room as electricity slammed into the Grey Wardens, Morrigan's and Leliana's screams also echoing in the tavern room. Alistair kneeled on the floor, panting heavily as he tried to push his templar training back on to the mage, though the woman had managed to stab him in the stomach so he was slightly distracted by the bleeding wound.

"Oooh, you look a bit shocked." The blonde who had been fighting Belladonna chuckled, earning a glower from the brunette as she tried to fight off the pain zapping into her.

Belladonna gasped when the pain faded, watching as a long sword aimed towards her. Quickly she threw her upper body backwards as a long sword flew above her, her green eyes momentarily met brown as she spun around, her dagger pushing upwards to catch him off guard though he blocked the dagger's blade with his own. Instead she shoved her dagger down, hoping to be faster than him but they remained equal. The blonde moved his head right when her left fist flew at his face however he didn't managed to dodge the knee to his side.  
Tyavi glanced back, relieved when he wasn't too effected by the spell, he noticed the way the pair of elves danced around each other, soft clangs sang inside the tavern along with several cackles. He frowned though when the brunette was backed against a table, though she threw her back against it, slipping over it while the assassin's sword stabbed into the wood. The male quickly yanking it out and smirking at her. The dwarf turned back around, glancing at the blonde haired mage who tried to zap Azathal's brains out, though the elf easily spun around, grabbing a human-shield and twirling him in front of himself.  
The assassin was fried to a crisp.  
Found a mage who is just a destructive as Myra.  
Brilliant.  
Tyavi rolled his eyes, ducking into the shadows as he began to approach the mage, a handy little axe in his grasp.  
~Dragon Age Origins~

Belladonna smirked tiredly at the elf in front of her, lightly flipping her dagger in her hand. Her nightgown was pretty much wrecked, it was torn to shreds nearly, only just covering up her body now. The assassin was very fast. So was she. However he wore armour while she didn't. That was a big advantage on his part.

"Y'know, if you came earlier I would have been in my armour. It's like you wanted to see me in my pyjamas." Belladonna teased softly, trying to block out the anger she felt at Serild's cry of pain from earlier.

Morrigan was looking after him.

He'll be fine.

"Well you are very beautiful my dear. It is a shame I was sent to kill you otherwise we could be passionately be making love to each other right now." The blonde laughed, an excited gleam in his eyes.

"Would be fun wouldn't it? If you want we can skip the killing and go right to foreplay?" The brunette winked playfully, earning a chuckle.

Before he could reply though something slammed into his head.

The last image he got was a surprised looking beauty standing with a pair of blades in her hands.

.:End of Chapter:.

_Hey guys, I know the story kinda sucks 0.o Could you review to see how I could make it better? Or if you liked it tell me? Because I'm not sure if people actually enjoy this story, I'm more of going "I suck at writing" XD So please do me a favour and talk to me about making improvements~ Thanks~_


End file.
